Semiconductor devices are currently found in a wide variety of items, such as, automobiles, Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, large and small computers or computing devices, mobile phones, MP3 players, DVD players, and the like. It is noted that semiconductor devices can be manufactured in a wide variety of ways. For example, one conventional technique for manufacturing a semiconductor device involves utilizing a process of stacking semiconductor chips. However, it is pointed out that there are disadvantages associated with the process of stacking semiconductor chips. For example, one of the disadvantages is that it can be a time consuming process.
Processes of manufacturing a semiconductor package 100 as disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 (NEC Technical Journal, vol. 59, No. 5/2006, pgs. 46-49) are shown in FIG. 43 through FIG. 46. These manufacturing processes are all carried out in a wafer state. In FIG. 43, a wiring body 104 is formed on a silicon (Si) wafer 101 serving as a support body by using copper (Cu) wirings 102 and a polyimide insulating film 103. In FIG. 44, a memory TEG chip 106 formed with solder-plated bumps 105 is bonded on the wiring body 104 by a flip-chip bonder. Then, a surface of the Si wafer 101 onto which the memory TEG chip 106 is bonded is sealed by a resin layer 107 through a compression molding technique. In FIG. 45, a wiring pattern of the wiring body 104 is exposed by removing the Si wafer 101 serving as a support body. In FIG. 46, a logic TEG chip 108 is bonded on the wiring body 104, and the bonding portion is sealed by an underfill resin 109. Finally, solder balls 110 are bonded on pads formed in the wiring body 104, and individual packages are obtained by dicing.
However, in the Non-Patent Document 1, after the memory TEG chip 106 in one layer is bonded on a surface of the wiring body 104, the logic TEG chip 108 in one layer is bonded on a rear surface of the wiring body 104. In this case, chip bonding must be carried out at least twice with respect to the wiring body 104, which creates a problem that it is impossible to simplify and reduce the time required by the chip bonding process.
Since chip bonding is carried out on both surfaces of the wiring body 104, Cu wirings 102 must be formed in such a way as to reliably penetrate the polyimide insulating film 103. Thus, a problem occurs that it is impossible to simplify and reduce the time required by the process of manufacturing the wiring body 104.